Some embodiments described herein relate to systems and methods for accessing and controlling media. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to systems and methods for accessing media stored remotely from a user and for controlling the presentation, display, playback and/or other access to that media.
With the availability of broadband connections to the Internet, remote storage of data has become more commonplace. Individuals can store their email, digital photographs, music, videos and/or other media on servers maintained and operated by third parties. Such servers can be physically located in various locations.
Such known systems, however, have some disadvantages. For example, accessing a user's stored media may require the user to go through an onerous login process or may limit the user to accessing the data from a particular location and/or from a particular device (such as a personal computer). Further, a variety of devices exist, such as advanced gaming systems like the Sony Play Station 3 (PS3)® or Microsoft Xbox 360®, which can access media remotely stored. Such known advanced gaming systems, however, have user interfaces that make displaying and/or playing such media awkward.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that provide easy access to remotely stored media. Additionally, a need exists for systems and methods that simplify presentation of media.